


An Artful Plan

by SodiumBlue



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cannon Violence, Freddy saves Jacob, Jacob saves Freddy, John Hammon has a strange sense of what is considered romantic, M/M, Spoilers For Darwin and Dicken's Conspiracy Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiumBlue/pseuds/SodiumBlue
Summary: John Hammon has an absurd idea of what should be considered 'romantic', something both Jacob and Freddy agree on. When Jacob finds himself rescuing Freddy, and Freddy returns the favor, they both have to wonder: was Hammon on to something after all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The muse wouldn't go away until this was written after playing the Darwin and Dicken's Conspiracy Memories.
> 
> Originally a one-shot that was divided into 3 chapters for clarities sake.
> 
> Spoilers for Darwin and Dicken's Conspiracy Memories 'Our Mutual Friend' and 'An Artful Plan'.
> 
> Title is taken from Darwin and Dicken's Conspiracy Memories 'An Artful Plan'.

* * *

 

 

Jacob left the pub in disbelief. Neither Charlie nor Charlie had blinked an eye at the strange methods Hammon used to secure Bella’s hand. Methods even Jacob thought were all too questionable. And while it said something about Jacob's life when kidnapping someone as an act wasn't the strangest thing he's ever done, even he realized how awful the idea was. Since logic seemed to have abandoned his two friends, Jacob found himself in want of someone who would appreciate the stupidity as he did. He started walking; hopefully Freddy was home.

“Freddy,” Jacob called, tapping on the window, “open up.” Thankfully Freddy’s window faced a back alley so there weren't any witness to see a man clinging to a wall while knocking on the window.

“For the love of…” Freddy trailed off and slid open the window. “I have half a mind to make you go through the front door.”

“And let potential witnesses see the leader of the Rooks come calling on a well known police sergeant? I'm doing you a favor, Freddy.”

Freddy sighed and stepped away, leaving enough room for Jacob to swing himself through.

“You're lucky I love you,” Freddy groused as he headed back toward the little stove in the corner.

“I know,” Jacob grinned as he closed the window behind him, a familiar rush of giddiness racing through him. He would never tire of hearing Freddy say those words. He caught sight of Freddy reaching for the kettle and was quick to put a hand atop it.

“Come grab a drink with me,” Jacob insisted, taking the kettle from Freddy. “I could use a pint and some good company.”

Freddy's eyebrows rose. “Your logic for not using the front door was so I wouldn't be seen with you. How is going to a pub any different?”

Jacob swept his hand down the length of Freddy’s body. “They say the clothes make the man. Without your police togs no one would know you from another man on the street.”

Freddy stared at Jacob not entirely convinced, so Jacob tried again using the wide eyed look he knew Freddy couldn't resist. “You're going to make me go drink by myself?”

Freddy sighed in defeat. “Let me go change.”

Jacob grinned. “You're the best, Freddy.”

Freddy rolled his eyes and headed into the other room.

  
“Any particular reason you’ve dragged me out?” Freddy asked once they were both settled at a table with their drinks, “or did you truly not want to drink alone.

“A little of both. I have a story to tell you, and it bares telling with alcohol involved,” Jacob answered. “And don't act like you weren't interested in spending time with me.”

Freddy scoffed but didn't deny it. “So what happened?”

Jacob opened his mouth.

“Wait,” Freddy held up a hand, “can I know?”

It was Jacob’s turn to scoff. “Don't you trust me?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” Freddy offered a smile.

Jacob grinned in return, the giddy feeling from earlier returning. “It all started when Charlie and Charlie asked me to escort a man from the train station…”

Jacob relayed to Freddy the whole experience of fetching John Hammon from Victoria Station, the man’s inability to stop talking about being engaged to a woman he’d never met, and how they’d been attacked by Blighters while leaving the station.

“After taking care of the Blighters, John decides to test the poor woman’s affection.”

Freddy stared at Jacob in amazement. “He wanted to test the affection of a woman he’d never met?”

“Yes. He’d just come into a great deal of money and wanted to know whether or not she was in it for the money.”

Freddy looked baffled. “What reaction did he expect from a woman who's never met him?”

“I have absolutely no idea. It was a spur of the moment decision for him, something he seems to do a lot.”

“Oh?”

“A few weeks after Hammon fake's his own death to see how his fiancée reacts to the news, Charlie and Charlie asked me to meet to him. Come to find out he's gotten to know this woman and is now in love with her.”

Freddy choked on his drink, much to Jacob’s amusement. “You're selling me a dog,” Freddy insisted, wiping a hand across his mouth. “How in the hell did he spend time with her? Under what guise did he approach her?”

“Haven't the foggiest, and I didn't ask. His new brilliant plan,” Jacob continued to a flabbergasted Freddy, “was to have me kidnap the woman in question and take her to a predetermined location where he would then jump out and save her.”

Freddy shook his head in amazement. “There is so much wrong with that, the least of which being kidnapping. Please tell me you didn't go along it.”

“Oh, I did,” Jacob grinned, “if only to follow it to its inevitable failure.”

Freddy groaned and finished his drink. “Well?”

“It worked,” Jacob relayed, leaning across the table. “It bloody worked. I brought the woman to the location, he jumped out yelling ‘I shall save you, my love’, I let the man land a few hits before falling over ‘defeated’ and then man and woman ran off to their happily ever after.”

Freddy shook his head in sheer disbelief. “Of all the convoluted…” he trailed off. “That poor woman.”

“Clearly she has no idea what she's marrying,” Jacob agreed, sitting back in his seat and finishing his drink.

“I still can't fathom something so absurd working,” Freddy muttered a few moments later. “It just doesn't make sense.”

Jacob shrugged. “‘The heart is not ruled by logic’, or Dickens said something similar when I told him the happy ending. Would it work on you, Freddy?”

The look Freddy gave Jacob relayed just what he thought of _that_ idea. “Would being kidnapped only to be rescued by the person who arranged my kidnapping in the first place sway my opinion of said person in a romantic persuasion? No, I dare say it wouldn't.”

“So if I swooped in and saved you, in a cliche of a romantic ending, it wouldn't make you,” Jacob paused and took a quick look around to a certain no one was listening, “happy to see me?”

Jacob grinned as the tips of Freddy’s ear went red.

Freddy leaned in close, meeting Jacob in the middle of the table. “Jacob, if you arranged my kidnapping only so you could swoop in and save me, I would kill you. I work for the Yard, I know how to get away with murder.”

Jacob laughed and sat back. “If that were the case I wouldn't stop you. Hell, I wouldn't even fight back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

* * *

 

Freddy peeked around the corner and watched multiple men in red jackets patrol around the factory. According to rumor this factory was run almost entirely on illegal child labor and Freddy was doing reconnaissance before bringing the might of Scotland Yard down on the factory.

“Oi, he shouldn't be here!”

“Shit,” Freddy jerked around to see two Blighters standing before him, guns out.

“Seems someone got a little close,” one of the Blighters said stepping forward, gun pointed at Freddy.

Thick arms wrapped around Freddy from behind, trapping his arms to his sides. He struggled against the hold but whoever had him wasn't letting go.

“Then let’s see what boss wants to do with this one.” One of the Blighters in front of him said.

The Blighter holding Freddy lifted him straight off the ground and carried Freddy in. Freddy squirmed, trying to use the movement to his advantage and loosen the Blighter’s grip, but the Blighter held strong.

“The last civilian who got too close we killed,” the Blighter who still hadn't put his gun away said cheerfully from beside him.

Inside the factory the roar of working machinery was deafening, and Freddy couldn't help but notice the multiple children manning the machines he could see.

The Blighter holding Freddy threw him to the ground. Freddy hit hard with a grunt. The Blighter grabbed him and forced him around, holding out his hands while another Blighter tied a rope tight enough around his wrists it hurt. “Can't have you going anywhere, yet,” a big, bald Blighter grinned.

“I'm gonna go tell the boss,” the Blighter with the gun called before racing up the stairs, leaving Freddy with the big bald Blighter and a smaller one with so much facial hair it made Freddy cringe.

“What do you think?” The smaller Blighter asked while Freddy sat before them on the floor.

“He's a spy, I tell ya,” the big bald Blighter insisted, “he knew what he was doing.”

“The Rooks aren't dumb enough to send a spy. One of the Fryes usually takes care of it themselves.” The smaller Blighter pointed out.

“He’s not a civi,” the big Blighter said, “if he’s not with the Rooks then he’s a rozzer.”

Freddy couldn't decide which would be a worst offense to these Blighters, being a Rook or being a cop.

“And why do you say that?” The smaller Blighter rolled his eyes. Freddy got the impression the big Blighter was kept around for muscle rather than brains. “I still think he's a civi who got a little too close. Doesn't matter anyway, we can't have him runnin’ his mouth to someone who would listen. Hope boss let’s us kill him.” The smaller Blighter fished through his pockets as Freddy saw a Blighter a few yards away jerk as if hit by something then drop to the ground. He kept his mouth shut as a few children snuck past and out the factory doors.

“I say we go ahead and kill him then apologize to the boss later,” the big Blighter said.

“I agree,” the smaller Blighter pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Freddy. “To bad you stuck your nose somewhere it don’t belong.”

There was a loud crash as barrels hanging across the factory fell to the ground, drawing both Blighter’s attention away from Freddy and to the splintered remains of what had been wooden barrels.

“What the,” the smaller Blighter muttered aloud, gun lax at his side. A shadow dropped from above and then both Blighters were dead. The shadow turned and Freddy found himself face to face with Jacob.

“I shall save you, my love,” Jacob exclaimed dramatically causing the children coming down the stairs and out from behind machines to giggle. “For I,” Jacob continued, throwing back his hood and sliding his hat on, “am your knight in shining armor.”

“Knight is black leather more like,” Freddy held his bound wrists out in front of him. “Untie me if you would, my hero.”

“Don't tell me you’re not swooning,” Jacob sliced the ropes with a clean sweep of his hidden blade, “at least a little.”

Freddy shook the ropes from his wrists and smiled. “Okay, maybe a little.”

A small girl covered in dirt tugged on Jacob's coat catching both men's attention.

“Are you my hero, too?” The little girl asked.

“Of course,” Jacob answered and without missing a beat swept the little girl off the ground and balanced her on his hip. “Let us leave, little lady-love” Jacob cried using his dramatic voice again, “and find thee some sustenance. Rooks!”

Men and women in green came pouring in the front door as the children watched in awe.

“We have little knights and ladies to find food for and we need to make sure Lady Clara is informed as well,” Jacob was still using his dramatic voice, but if the Rooks thought it was strange they didn't say anything.

“Sure thing, boss,” a man answered, coming forward to bustle the children out of the factory.

“Miss Jane,” Jacob called and a young woman peeled away from all the green to approach. “Take this little lady and be sure she is treated with the utmost respect,” Jacob decreed, sending Jane a wink. “Miss Jane here,” Jacob said to the little girl in his arms, “is my sister’s lady-in-waiting. She will treat you as the princess you are.”

Jane played right along, holding her arms out for the girl. “Of course. If I may my princess.”

The little girl clung to Jacob for a few moments before letting Jane take her. “My son is not much older than you,” Freddy could hear Jane saying she walked away, little girl balanced on her hip, “I'll have to introduce you. He'd love to meet a princess.”

Jacob turned back to Freddy, his jovial grin melting from his face. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” Freddy rubbed absently at his wrists where the ropes had left burn marks. “You arrived before any real harm was done.”

Jacob's eyes searched his face, whether for signs of lying or marks of brutality Freddy wasn't sure. Probably both. “Good,” Jacob said and a moment later a sly grin spread across his face. “I got to rescue you.”

“Oh my god,” Freddy groaned, knowing exactly where this was going.

“And you swooned,” Jacob continued, uninhibited by Freddy’s groaning.

“Are you still talking?” Freddy asked idly, walking away from Jacob.

“What’s my reward?” Jacob asked, following behind. “Surely as your hero I've earned a reward.”

Freddy took a quick look around then pulled Jacob behind a big machine and away from prying eyes. He pushed Jacob against the back of the machine and followed with his body, pressing himself against Jacob and kissing him fiercely. He pulled away after a few long moments, taking in Jacob’s flushed face, and flabbergasted expression with a grin.

“You'll have to wait and see, won't you?” He patted Jacob’s heaving chest and strode away to wade his way through the sea of Rooks waiting outside.

“Here you are, sir,” a Rook directed him to a carriage where another Rook already sat with the reins in hand.

“Thank you,” Freddy smiled, more than happy to take the carriage. “Take me to Cannon Street Station, please,” he said as he climbed in. Settled into his seat Freddy glanced out the window only to do a double take. Jacob stood behind the dispersing Rooks and was watching Freddy with heated eyes. Freddy shivered in anticipation as the carriage pulled away.

Maybe Hammon’s idea had some merit after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

* * *

 

“Dammit,” Jacob cursed realizing he’d been backed into a corner. His assassination of a Templar leader had gone spectacularly. It was when the lookout caught him trying to escape that everything went wrong. With his back to the wall and nowhere to run, Jacob pulled out his kukri and prepared to fight.

“You sure you want to do this?” Jacob asked the four Blighters in front of him, the only four still alive after the rain of voltaic bombs Jacob had left in his wake.

“Yeah, I reckon we do,” one of the Blighters answered, pulling out his gun while the others pulled out knives and cleavers.

 

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

 

Jacob’s eyes went wide as all four Blighters dropped to the ground. Behind them, smoking gun still raised, stood Freddy.

“I'll save you, my love,” Freddy deadpanned.

Lust spiked through Jacob like a hot blade.

“Freddy,” Jacob breathed, watching stupefied as Freddy put his gun away and stepped over the Blighters’ bodies. Freddy tugged Jacob’s hood off, taking stock of the damage from a few lucky hits. “Are you alright?” Freddy asked.

“I'm fine,” Jacob replied, batting away Freddy’s hands in favor of pulling the other man closer. “You got to be my hero this time.”

“Hmm,” Freddy hummed in agreement. He pulled Jacob’s hat from the inner coat pocket where it was kept and plopped it back on Jacob’s head. “And what will my reward be?”

“Sergeant Abberline,” someone called and Freddy cursed.

“Get out of here,” Freddy hissed, pulling away from Jacob, “you can't be seen.”

Jacob pressed a quick kiss to Freddy’s all too tempting lips. “Tonight then. I owe you a reward.”

“Bloody right you do,” Freddy said and Jacob couldn't resist stealing another kiss.

“Will you get out of here,” Freddy shoved him toward the wall and Jacob finally took the hint. It was the work of a moment to rope launch his way to the nearest roof and disappear from sight.

Maybe Hammon’s idea had some merit after all.


End file.
